


respect what is you

by Scolopendre



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonaka ne s'est pas échappée du Mogeko Castle pour qu'on lui dise à quelle vitesse elle doit guérir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	respect what is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * A translation of [respect what is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156081) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Yonaka est assise sur le lit de son petit ami avec la chemise entrouverte et dit:

«  Je ne suis pas prête. »

Sa tête est encore pleine de jaune, de cauchemars jamais réellement partis, semblant disparaître pour revenir quand elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer. 

Son petit ami lui dit des trucs du genre de "Mais j'en ai vraiment envie" ou "Je serais gentil" ou encore "Tu m'as tellement excité"

Yonaka grince des dents.

« Je t'ai dit que je. N'était. Pas. Prête, le mot "mais" et déjà au bout des lèvres de son petit ami avant qu'elle ne continue, si tu continues à me parler de ça, on se sépare ici et maintenant. »

Son petit ami se tait, mais elle commence à entendre des rumeurs sur elle à l'université et elle quitte ce petit ami quand même. C'est pour le mieux.

* * *

Yonaka dit à sa petite amie.

«  Stop. »

Elle tremble. Sa petite amie éloigne sa main, l'air plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

« Je pensais que je pouvais le faire,maintenant, mais... Elle fait non de la tête. ''Je peux te toucher, si tu veux. »

Sa petite amie lui dit des trucs du genre de "C'est pas grave" ou "Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi" ou encore "J'attendrais que tu en sois capable"

« Merci. Elle embrasse sa petite amie. On se rhabille et on se fait des câlins? »

Cette relation ne dure pas longtemps non plus, mais elle ne pense pas que le manque de sexe soit la raison. Elle espère que ce n'était pas la raison; elle aimerait que cette fille reste son amie.

* * *

Avec ses relations romantiques, elle est honnête dés le début.

« Je n'aurais probablement aucune relation sexuelle avec toi. C'est un truc qui m'est arrivé, tu ne veux pas savoir. Si c'est un problème pour toi, ça ne va pas être possible entre nous. »

Beaucoup de gens inventent des excuses pour ne plus sortir avec elle."On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre". "Ce n'est pas le genre de relations que je recherche en ce moment''. ''C'est pas toi, c'est moi.''. Quelques un d'entre eux sont honnête : ''Je ne peux vraiment pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne fera pas l'amour avec moi''. Elle apprécie leur candeur parmi d'autres choses et leur dit au revoir.

Ceux qui cherchent à savoir, encore et encore, ou qui essayent de la convaincre qu'elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un de bon au lit pour changer d'avis, elle les regarde froidement pendant quelques instants avant de se lever et de partir. C'est mieux que de leur foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule et de faire un scandale, même si c'est moins satisfaisant.

Yonaka ne s'est pas échappée du Mogeko Castle pour être dirigé par ses peurs et ses traumas. Elle peut et elle réussira à avancer malgré ce qui lui ait arrivé. Mais ça prendra du temps.

Dans le même temps, elle ne s'est pas échappée du Mogeko Castle pour qu'on lui dise à quelle vitesse elle doit guérir. Elle n'acceptera pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devrait faire pour les autres, même quand ça lui fait du mal. Elle en a marre de se faire du mal.

Les gens qui l'aiment l'accepteront. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas l'accepter peuvent aller se faire foutre, elle ne fait pas tout ça pour eux.

 

 

 

 


End file.
